Laughing in the Dark
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yugi is now the target of a cult, and without Yami being able to protect him...his new guardian isn't exactly human. (rating might go up...)
1. Default Chapter

Laughing in the Dark

Hello! A new fic from the likes of me.

/We are healthily addicted to Hellsing./

And in this fic, we introduce the demon lord Kel'thulaz and...

drumroll

NOA!!! (Not Noah, but Noa...not to be confused with Anthy's younger brother Noah Kaiba)

/Noa is a werewolf. Hellsing was our inspiration./

We don't own Yugioh, and if we did, you would be able to tell.

/Short summary: Yugi is now the target of a demonic cult, and his only protection is a werewolf./

Enjoy!

-03423423423243420342

Laughing in the Dark

Targeted and Bound

Memories are just where you laid them  
Dragging waters 'til the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?

The cloaked figures watched as the sharp bone on their spirit compass spun around over the fresh blood boiling in their cauldron. They watched as a face began to appear, a face of a boy with spikey and star-shaped hair. They watched as a name began to form in the blood that now sat still. The bone needle pointed at the face and the name. The figures nodded to each other and several of them slipped off silently into the shadow.

Yugi and Yami waved Seto and Mokuba good-bye and started on their walk towards home. They were laughing and joking and talking in a very normal way. But before turning the block to their home street, Yami stopped dead. His eyes flew around, sensing something that he couldn't see. Yugi took refuge next to him, knowing that Yami knew best when it came to situations like this.

We are impressed Nameless One.

From the shadows behind rose six figures wearing black and purple robes and no faces, but their green eyes stared at the two of them.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

We are servants of the demon lord Kel'thulaz. But we do not want you, Nameless One.

"Why were you following us? What do you want?" Yami asked again in a stern voice, eyes looking dangerous.

We want the pure-blooded one. Give him to us.

Yami, assuming correctly that they wanted Yugi, took one step forwards, same malicious look in his eyes. He shook his head and put one hand in front of Yugi possessively.

Then we must detain you.

Yami watched as a green circle form around him. He shoved Yugi out of it and told him to run. Yugi watched as the glow beneath Yami (in the circle) got brighter. From five points in the circle came what seemed to be large bone fingers.

"Damnit Yugi! RUN!!!" Yami shouted as silvery-green chains wrapped around his arms and legs. The bone fingers came closer.

Yugi did, and just as he rounded the corner, he ran full force into a girl. She was about Seto's height and waist size. She wore combat boots with black pants and a semi-tight black shirt with white-ish lining. She wore a red witches hat (or Alucard's hat) with the tip bent slightly and a red trench coat with clips across the front. Her hands were in her pocket.

"Hey kid, watch..." her voice trailed off as her steel gray eyes spotted the cloaked figures and their barrier around Yami.

She threw her coat and her hat at Yugi and told him to hide under them and not come out until she told him. She revealed her very short, blonde hair as she pulled her hands from her pockets with twelve inch blades (just blades, not handles) held between the spaces of her fingers. She flung the blades at the cloaked figures, hitting them each dead on. They screamed and were distracted.

They saw her wolf ears where human ears should have been, and a tail swishing behind her. She changed. Her clothes melted and became her fur. Her body twisted and bulged and grew to almost ten feet of pure muscle.

She was a werewolf in her half-wolf, half-human form (Chrinos or Chronis, whichever you prefer).

She jumped at the cloaked figures, shredding them in a whirl of blood and violence. She turned at the tortured screams of Yami. The bone was stabbing into his flesh and ripping him apart. The werewolf walked over and calmly reached through the barrier, dispelling it and its effects upon the nameless pharaoh. While Yami was on his knees, trying to catch his breath, she shifted back into her human form.

Before turning to get he clothes, she glanced at Yami, now on his feet and staring at her.

"Your face says that you aren't afraid, but it's tearing you apart inside. Who are you? Why aren't you screaming like a lunatic at the sight of my ears and tail?" she demanded, retrieving her blades.

"My name is Yami no Yugi."

"That explains a lot. If I had know that, I wouldn't have shielded your hikari."

Yami called Yugi over, and the girl put her coat back on and her hat as well. Both of them hid her ears and tail.

"I am Noa, Silent Fury, Full Moon, Seer." She said, stating her name, tribe, auspice and role.

"Who were those people?" Yugi asked, not at all afraid of Noa.

"They're cultists, wanting to summon the demon lord Kel'thulaz. I guess that all they need to do it is your blood, Yugi." She said, showing not even the slightest hint of care for his mental health.

Yugi lowered his gaze to the ground.

"But, due to this change of events, I'll have to protect you now. Consider me your new bodyguard." Noa said.

"What?! When was this decided?! If you haven't noticed, I am his protector!!" Yami shouted.

"Great job protecting him."

Before Yami could say anymore, Noa had grabbed him by his dog collar and shoved him against the wall.

"You are in way over your head Yami. It is decided, you are relieved of your position unless I require aide or my job is done."

Noa then promptly dropped Yami and allowed the two to walk home, keeping a close eye on them both. Yami scowled to himself. He felt threatened by Noa. HE was Yugi's guard. HE was Yugi's protector. Then out of nowhere and strips him of his rank.

Yami had problems sleeping that night.

342932389342834280932490834

First chapter...end!

Review please!


	2. Warning

Laughing in the Dark

People like meeee!!!

Thus you shall continue to see more of Noa!

/It gets somewhat violent, the electricity between Yami and Noa flares/

Maybe Yami will go the cult?

/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!/

Ok. Ok...I make no guarantees. It could happen but not now.

Give us ideas!

34-3249342-342

Laughing in the Dark

Warning

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

Noa had never kept Yugi out of her sight, ever. When a werewolf of her type takes on a mission or a quest, she will either see it though until she is dead or until her quest is done. But in Noa's case, she was having some problems with Yami. He obviously hated her being around, trying to prove that he was capable of protecting his hikari and that he didn't need help from her.

Yami's rage ignited every time he thought about Noa. He could sense her everywhere, and it was almost too overwhelming. Twice he thought he'd pass out from his rage. It was blinding, unchecked and wild. Noa was different. She was neither evil nor good, but her very presence seemed to strike a nerve. He hated her presence; he hated her being there...

He hated her very existence.

The school-bell rang and Noa was waiting at the gate for Yugi. Yami had purposely stayed behind a few minutes. He didn't want anything to happen. When he started out, Yugi and Noa were only a few feet ahead. Yugi noticed him and stopped. Noa didn't really seem to care that Yami was along. She just looked around for any signs of the cultists.

"Hi Yami." Yugi said. Yami simply nodded, trying not to fix his glare on Noa. But she knew. Staring straight ahead, she asked in a purely emotionless voice

"Yami, why do you feel hate towards me?"

Yami's hand curled into a fist. This was the last, he seemed to explode.

"_I feel hate **because **of the fact that one day out of the blue, someone showed up and told me that I can't protect my aibou, telling me to leave him with someone that I don't even know and I can't trust, all because some cloaked people show up and try to mess with me_!!!!" He shouted.

Yugi seemed almost afraid of Yami's sudden outburst, but Noa remained unfazed. She slowly turned to Yami, her eyes unchanging.

"You are more of a fool than I thought." She said coldly.

The eye on the Sennen Puzzle glowed, and Yami felt something inside of him click. His aura seemed to ignite into black flame. His head was tilted towards the ground, but his eyes glared up at Noa, whose expression remained unchanged.

Yami opened his mouth to summon his rage to kill her, blinded by his fury.

A cold blade touched his chin. Noa slid the flat side of one of her knives until the point just barely met Yami's neck. All at once, his intense emotions died and were replaced with a sense of fear, which was and yet was not.

"You wretched, conceited, corrupted _**human**_. You are so caught up in something that you can't change that you forget that this issue is not about _your_ ability to protect your hikari. It is _about_ your hikari. There are cultists out for his blood, and I wouldn't hesitate to bet that they would take you in an instant to feed you to their god." Noa said, pulling her blade back and putting it away.

Yami stared at the ceiling that night. Yugi was sound asleep, and seemed unaffected by the little argument. He acted like he had seen it before, like it was nothing new.

Yami saw a flash of green out the window, and he looked. There, below the window, was Noa in her Chrinos form (for those who can't remember, Chrinos is the "werewolf" form). In her jaws was a black tattered cape, and there were more cloaked figures surrounding her. There was one loud howl before Yami watched as Noa's claws seemed to light with blue fire, and she tore through the cultists like wet paper.

Yami went back to bed, wide awake now.

He knew...

Now...he knew...

-04239342-23443

Review!!!!


	3. Capture and Torture

Laughing in the Dark

Mwahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is that which will become interesting

As the cult begins to take Yami's life into their own hands

As Noa watches

As the cultists wish to twist and distort Yami's mind

To make him intense with rage

To make him betray

To make Noa take action

To make Yugi take a stand

To make the world around them change

89349082340834208932480

Laughing in the Dark

Capture and Torture

_I did enough to show you that I  
was willing to give and sacrifice  
and I was the one who was lifting you up  
when you thought your life had had enough  
and when I get close you turn away,  
there's nothing that I can do or say  
so now I need you to tell me the truth  
you know I'd do that for you _

Yami had all but given up on trying to defeat Noa. She was on a higher level than Yami could ever hope to be. And she was a werewolf, another ace in the hole for her. She was not immortal though, she was not beyond God. Yami constantly tried to shake her from his thoughts, but nothing ever seemed to work. He remembered how she had fought outside their window.

And he knew why she vexed him so.

Yami was currently returning from the local grocery store, instant ramen, milk, and random other foods in two plastic bags. He whistled s random tune to himself as he rounded the corner and walked towards the game shop. The heavy gray skies looked like they were to tear open and flood the earth at any moment. The whistling turned to song as Yami walked closer and closer to the shop.

"_And so they linked their hands and danced_

_Round in circles and in rows_

_And so the journey of the night descends_

_When all the shades are gone..._"

Yami opened the door to the shop and walked into the kitchen. After unpacking the bags, he realized that he forgot eggs. Cursing to himself, he left a note for Yugi (and Noa) before watching the sky begin to rain. He grabbed the umbrella (pink and plaid, just for Kilandra-chan!) and headed out into the rain.

It was a flat-out downpour. Yami cursed himself for not bringing a jacket, but moments earlier it had been too warm for one. He shook off his dismay and rounded the corner in the general direction of the store.

_Heh, heh, heh...one would think he would be more cautious..._

_I agree...but we are just to bring him..._

Yami stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the voices. They were clearly not human.

_Be a good child and come quietly!_

Yami jumped back as a great demon nearly crushed him. It was nine feet tall and black. It had the face of a man (a corrupt man, but a man) and two great horns jutting out of its head. Its hands were large and clawed. Its eyes were white, and fixed on Yami. It had sharp, pearl-white teeth and was all muscle. It took one step forwards as a second one dropped behind Yami.

Yami threw the umbrella aside and wheeled around, hand glowing blue with a spell. Said spell caught the other demon in the stomach, making it screech and jump back in pain. Yami then dodged the other, but not very well. The two rose and advanced on him, but Yami was not going down so easily. His hands glowed blue again, ready for an attack.

_He's spirited._

_It would be no fun if he didn't put up a fight..._

They jumped at him, but Yami hit them both. He took a step back, hands glowing again. The demons began laughing, and their bodies began to twist and merge together.

A great black serpent-like wave raced towards Yami. He raised his hands in defense, but that could not hold it back for long. It broke through his defense and shot him back into the wall of a building. The demons regained their original forms and advanced as Yami was beginning to stand. His hands glowed again, but one of the demons grabbed his forearm and lifted him off the ground.

_Did you not think that we could adapt to your worthless spell?_

_If you can't use your arm, then what good is a spell?_

Yami cried out in pain as the demon tightened his grip, and Yami could feel his bones fracture. It was broken. The spells fizzled and died in the rain. Yami was dropped onto the sidewalk. He stood, but his right arm was useless. The demons advanced, and Yami stepped back, eventually backing into a wall.

"Oh hell..." He hissed.

_You have no idea..._

_We should bring him back...they can play with him more..._

_And what if that **feraling** comes?_

_She has no care for him. She won't come._

_Then, let us depart..._

_Yes...that arm is the least of his problems..._

One of the demons picked a soaking wet Yami up by the back of his shirt and they returned to the shadow.

They re-emerged in an isolated spot of the park, a place where Yami had never known of. A blighted glen of the cult. One of the members approached the demons, wearing a crown of bones in addition to his normal cloak.

_This is the nameless one you ?_

"Yes...excellent job as always, Blighted Dancers." The member said, voice like water in a cave.

_We broke his right arm, so there is no need for you to do that._

"Also excellent. We shall take it from here. You are relieved of duty for now."

_As you command, Di'shuri._

Yami was lowered onto a bed made of red satin and animal hides. Sensing his own inability to attempt to escape, he looked around, only to see a few cult members and the crowned Di'shuri before him. The anonymous members placed a chain on his dog-collar and attached the other end to a great metal spire in the ground. Then, they went off to attend to other duties, but Di'shuri remained.

"Now, Nameless One, do you have a strong resistance to pain?"

666 777 666 777 666 777 666 777

Yugi walked downstairs from doing some homework. Noa (in her wolf form) looked up from watching TV on the couch. She wagged her tail back and forth and continued watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Yugi walked into the kitchen and saw Yami's note about the eggs. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. It was only the fifth time he had forgotten eggs in the past 6 times he had gone shopping for food.

But as the hours dragged on, and Noa and Yugi soon grew tired of SVU, Yugi did start to wonder if something was wrong. It was already 6 o'clock.

"Noa, something's wrong."

"Possibly. Most likely." She said, shifting straight into her human form, ears and tail and all.

Yugi suddenly cringed as a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the confides of his mind. He heard Yami screaming in pain.

"Something's wrong with Yami!" Yugi shouted. Noa nearly fell off the couch. Yugi ran for his coat, and a flashlight in order to see through the rain. She shifted into her wolf form and was waiting for him at the doorway.

The two went charging into the darkness of the rain. Noa picked up a weak scent of Yami, and Yugi followed her.

But all she ended up finding was the umbrella. She could smell the Blighted Dancers. But she walked over to Yugi, ready to tell him the news...but it seemed that he already gathered that information. His hands were curled into fists, and it was hard to tell the rain from his tears.

"I hate myself..." Yugi whispered.

Lightning flashed overhead. Noa changed forms and put one hand on Yugi's head.

"You shouldn't. This time, they wanted Yami. And they wanted him just to enrage you. They know of your connection."

Yugi looked up at Noa as another tongue of lightning streaked across the sky.

"We need to be more cautious. They have Yami as a bargaining chip. They think that if they have him, they can make you do whatever they want. If we can get track him, then I can find where they have him, and I can slaughter them."

They started walking back to the game shop.

Once back, they noticed a note on the door. Yugi grabbed it and walked inside.

"Yugi, you might not want me here, I'm gonna smell like wet dog for a while."

"Maybe you should go shower." Yugi said, not reading the note yet.

"I want you hovering by the door, and then we'll never be too far apart."

"Uh-huh."

Yugi sat with his back to the door, reading the note to himself. Sure enough, it was a ransom note for Yami. They wanted Yugi's blood, that's why they took Yami. But Yugi no longer felt sorrow, but confidence.

Yami wasn't the type to get captured and die...

666 777 666 777 666 777 666 777

Yami lay on his stomach, in too much pain to try resisting anymore. His back was cut open, and his blood was coating the bone-whip that kept descending again and again. He prayed that it would end soon, be it through death or that Di'shuri didn't feel like hitting him anymore. The whip cracked again and again, and Yami just laid there, taking it.

But then, it stopped. Yami looked up at the crowned one, anger at the edges of his eyes.

"I believe that is enough for today..."

Di'shuri knelt down and forced Yami to look at him, but Yami saw nothing but red eyes.

"But you won't last beyond this, a bone whip is bad, but a blade whip is worse."

And he left Yami alone, to bleed and suffer...

302948302948434959847983

More later! And bla bla bla bla bla!


	4. Red Velvet

Laughing in the Dark

We're back again.

And so is the Crowned One

The Bone King he is

Yami can do nothing

Attacked by harpies

His mind wishing for escape,

His body praying for relief,

But Noa must come up with some plan

Yugi must decide,

He must realize...

But Noa needs to keep him safe...

But destruction could descend,

Yugi...

You can't save everyone...

Who shall you choose...

If the moment arises?

Yourself?

Noa?

Yami?

Who?

Who?

WHO!

3948239085-2934582-897

Laughing in the Dark

Red Velvet

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground   
I will see you screaming_

Yami curled up like a dog on his satin/feather bed. His arm hurt. His new wounds-closed, but still too tender to be touched. Yami wearily watched the hooded members glide over the tainted ground, preparing themselves to sacrifice Yugi the moment they got their hands on him. But that was not a concern of Yami.

Yugi had Noa with him now...

His hikari didn't need him anymore.

Yami continued to watch the cultists, but the Bone King glided over with a whip made of one long, trailing, ribbon-like blade. Yami cringed at the sight of it, and slowly tried to back up.

Behind the Bone King came two harem girls. They were naked, covered only in old, dried blood. Their red hair was long and limp, and their eyes were wild with impending pleasure. They had eagle claws fastened to their fingers, and they smiled like hell hounds awaiting a kill.

Yami froze as two more of the harem girls emerged, no different than the first two.

"Are you afraid, Nameless One?"

Yami gave no answer. His look of fear turned into the will to fight, and to survive.

"You certainly are amusing. Have fun girls."

The Bone King cracked the whip in the air, and the girls jumped at Yami. They forced him onto his back, onto his sensitive wounds. One held his wrists, so he couldn't lash with his hands. Another held his ankles. The other two jumped at his upper body, tearing the scraps of his shirt away and ripping at his flesh. Yami struggled, but doing so only made them hold him harder and cut him deeper. He screamed in pain, but the giggles of the deranged girls drown him out.

They continued to slash at him, spilling his blood. They tore the remains of his clothes to shreds, and cut him more before leaving him lying naked, bloody, and in pain. The girls had not randomly cut him, they had cut symbols and hieroglyphs into his skin. They had made him the cult's "weapon"

...or the cult's "torment doll".

A blanket of red velvet was thrown over him, and Yami roll over onto his left side, in pain, cold, and alone...

9024132098478905743257991928837

Noa paced around the living room, disturbed about the new developments. They hadn't taken Yami just due to mistaken identity. They had singled him out. Noa went to check on Yugi again, finding him asleep in Yami's bed, tears drying on his face. She sighed and left the room, still disturbed by this.

It didn't seem right.

Noa sat around for a while, thinking. She had a pretty good idea of where Yami was. But she needed to know what was happening to him.

Noa grabbed a blank sheet of paper and poked her finger with the tip of a knife. She spread her blood over the paper in intricate and mystic patterns. After completing everything, she turned down the lights and concentrated.

Spirits began to encircle her, and whispery voices began to speak.

_Why have you called us, Feraling?_

_Have you a task for us?_

_What do you wish to see?_

"I wish to see what the cult has done to the Nameless Pharaoh."

_An easy task._

_But you most likely will not like the results._

_He has become their torment doll..._

Noa watched the spirits take shape of Yami, curled under the red velvet blanket. She could sense the engravings in his flesh, and she could understand his pain.

"Oh by the Umbril...I release you, spirits." Noa said.

The spirits vanished. Noa sank back on the couch and rested her head on the back. She closed her eyes...thinking. she had gifts: Gaia's Fury, Madness, Sight from Beyond, Luna's Blessing, Wyld Warp, King of Beasts, etc. But she had no allies. She had Yugi, but he couldn't shift forms, he didn't know the bliss of running free in the lupine form nor the unbridled power of the Chrinos form.

She needed to speak to Gaia; she needed to talk to the Earth-Mother.

Noa relaxed every part of her body, freeing everything from the stress of life. This was the only way she could speak with Gaia...and even then, the advice was often in riddles.

"Mother Gaia...what am I to do? I am one against many, and my powers are not strong enough..."

_What has fallen shall rise again_

_What is slain lives on_

_What is stolen will remain_

_What is gone is gone_

"Mother Gaia...the Nameless One will live on? The dead shall rise? Why confuse me more!"

_Here is there and high is low_

_And all may be undone_

_What is true, the bone won't know_

_What is gone is gone_

Noa's eyes shot open as her chat ended abruptly. She looked out the window as the light of morning was peeking over the horizon.

"Wolves of the Umbril, I ask for your service."

Two spirit wolves materialized before Noa.

"Protect the Pure One, but stay out of sight until needed."

The wolves nodded and vanished from sight.

Noa stretched out on the couch, now intending to get some sleep, and to try to figure out the riddles. Fallen? The God of Destruction fell to the Wyld...to the Winter Wolf tribe. Slain? Stolen? They both must refer to Yami. Gone is gone? Nothing. Here is there, high is low? The blighted glen. It was here, and it was there, and it was high on a spirit sense, but humans couldn't detect it. All may be undone...

Noa didn't hear Yugi leave for school, she was sleeping.

49320284857857923740213

Chapter End!

Bla!


	5. Tools

Laughing in the Dark

Chapter five!

Magic shop!

Woooooooooooooooot!

You know you want it.

Otherwise you wouldn't be reviewing.

Nazura-chan!

I DON'T own Aken...

He lives inside PFM/LBDA/ANR's head.

He's a thief from Egypt.

And Nazura is the reincarnated Serpent Queen.

She lives like my Shakespeare teacher, surrounded by snakes.

But unlike Z, she lets them roam freely.

And her guardian spirits are two great, four-armed cobras called the "Nazure"

Kainaz and Kalnaz.

Anyways!

Drugs! Sex! Violence!

Okay...I'm lying through my keyboard..

But you should enjoy anyways.

So...

ENJOY!

4928394230948230984

Laughing in the Dark

Tools

_Life's just, a game_

_We all want to win_

_Keep your hand a secret_

_Unleash the monsters within_

_Sometimes it's over_

_Before it's even begun_

_If someone else gets hurt_

_Then what have you really won_

Noa opened the door to the magic shop. Inside, there were other non human beings doing their own "spell shopping". There was a ninja-esque girl at the checkout counter, with two spirit wolves by her side. There was a heavenly dragon-girl looking at rune stones. A cat-girl was looking at amulets, and an elf was looking at a possible new tunic.

"Can I help you?"

Noa looked to see a girl not much older than Yami and Yugi. She had turquoise hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, but two stray clumps stuck out and framed her face. She wore jeans and a tank top, and there were two black cobra tattoos on her arm. Her eyes were silver, like that of a serpent.

"Do you have anything for slaying gods?"

The girl smiled evilly.

"Aken! Watch the store for me! I need to take care of some heavy firepower." She said to the Egyptian boy behind the checkout counter. He nodded to her and returned to work.

The girl led Noa to the back room.

"I'm Nazura, owner of this shop, by the way. I'll need to know who you are and what you're using this for." She said as she opened the door.

"I am Noa, Silent Fury, Full Moon, Seer."

"And?"

"I need to kill a god of destruction."

"Okay."

Nazura flicked on the lights to reveal hordes of sacred weapons and others of the sort.

"What god are you killing? And who are you working for?"

"I'm going to try to prevent Kel'thulaz from rebirthing himself, but something tells me that it might get out of hand."

"Why? Is the cult in the glen doing something stupid?"

"They kidnapped a...friend of the person I'm supposed to be protecting. They've turned him into their torment doll."

"You'll need some heavy firepower. What weapons do you normally use when not in your Chrinos form?"

Noa revealed her blades. Nazura looked at them for a moment before walking over to several sharp weapons on a wall. She picked out a large black case that looked like it should have been used for a musical instrument. She brought it to a nearby table and motioned for Noa to come open it.

A grin played her face when she looked at the contents.

"This will do. How much is it?"

"Just trade in your current blades and return it when you're done."

Noa thanked her and left the shop with an ace up her sleeve. She brought it back to the game shop and waited for Yugi to return home.

83892873283838793478438743432

"GREAT HOLY GAIA!"

Yugi paused after hearing that. He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, where Noa was looking in the refrigerator.

"What is it Noa?"

"I had a sandwich that I saved from lunch and now it's gone!"

There was a slight silence.

"Did the olives eat my food!"

"Noa..."

"Maybe that chicken isn't really dead yet!"

"Noa, calm down. We can't do anything if you're spazzing."

Noa closed the door and shifted to wolf. She walked out of the room and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and watching the news.

Yugi sighed and smiled to himself. He then looked in the fridge himself, before coming across something he could not identify.

"Noa! Is this good!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Describe it!"

"It could be meat, or it could be cake! It looks like...Meat-cake!"

"Yugi, put it back before you hurt yourself."

09340-23940-23940329

Yami was leaning against the spire that he was chained to, simply staring off into the randomness. It hurt to move. He mildly wondered what Yugi and Noa were doing, for they were somehow planning to rescue him no doubt. The members of the cult were scurrying back and forth, muttering about preparations and how soon they could start the ceremony.

Yami's wonderful mood sank as Di'shuri strode up to him once more, two harem girls at his side again.

"Now what?" Yami muttered.

The girls jumped at him, holding him down as the Bone King knelt before him with a vial in his hand. One of the girls forced Yami's mouth open as the liquid contents were poured down his throat, burning as it passed his lips. Then the three left. Yami coughed a few times, spraying a bit of the liquid as he did so. Then he realized that it would not be alright...

His eyes rolled upwards in his head and his eyelids closed.

"Tell the Blighted Dancers that we need the Pure One immediately."

938298039032908924398

Chapter End!

I'll tell you now that Yami isn't dead...he's just passed out.

And everyone can venture a guess as to what the liquid is! Have fun!


	6. Darkness Before Daybreak

Laughing in the Dark

Next chapter.

And here we are.

Yami is an unconscious little twig over there...

Noa is trying to get herself ready for battle...

Yugi is trying not to do something stupid.

We're all just happy and doing fine.

All is well...

Right?

HA!

Not after this chapter!

And Noa will still reveal some more of her odd werewolf habits.

Er...

I don't think habit is the right word.

Oh well.

Shall we begin?

We shall.

40982309489035834908

Laughing in the Dark

Darkness Before Daybreak

_So now you'll know after time has passed_

_You can never be sure you're always the best_

_'Cause I'm back from the shadows comin' after you_

_On the brightest day of your darkest hour_

_So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And my mad battle cry will be heard all night_

Noa looked at the holy blades before her, her homid form weapons. These were her throwing stars, her shuriken. She flopped down on the couch, head in her hands.

"Why the hell am I doing this? I don't even like humans, and I hate that damn pharaoh. What is making me feel obligated to do this?" She asked herself over and over again.

_Because of your commandments_

Noa listened to the voice. It was right. Her commandments, The Litany. The first one...it even told her...

_...for all are creations of Gaia..._

It was true. Noa was trying, trying desperately to redeem herself for all of her past crimes. She wasn't doing this for Yugi and Yami's well being. She was doing this for her own selfish desires, for her redemption. But that was changing now. She was changing her purpose now. She was changing herself.

"I'm changing now. I am leaving the now behind and stepping forwards..."

She heard Yugi step through the door, returning from school. Noa rose to her feet and turned to him.

"Leave your books wherever, we're going after Yami."

8938938934849284923

Noa watched silently from her spot in the shadow, holding the blades between her fingers. She kept one eyes on Yugi, circling around the glen to get behind Yami. The other eye watched the cult, waiting for her moment. She slowly and silently removed her hat and her coat, watching carefully. Her ears flicked forwards as all the cult members turned to Yami, hearing sounds.

Noa attacked.

Eight holy blades shot out from the shade and toppled most of the cultists. Noa sprang from her hiding place in full Chrinos form, taking people out left and right. Yugi shot out from the brush and tried to work the lock on Yami's chain. He tried to keep his eyes on his work, but occasionally he'd look up to see Noa rip someone in half and then jump to the next one. There were screams and horrid sounds of tearing flesh as Noa flew through cult members and Blighted Dancers to make her way to the Bone King.

"You have tampered with forces you don't understand." The Bone King said.

"Have you ever fought a Chrinos form Gaoru? An enraged one?"

"I don't need experience, I have God on my side!"

The whip of bones snaked towards the Chrinos-form Noa. Her "hands" glowed a lime green and her voice wavered with thousands of other voices.

"WYLD WARP!" She shouted.

The whip snaked around and struck at the Bone King, severing his whip arm. Noa laughed like a fiend and jumped at him. His other hand glowed red and struck Noa in the jaw. She jumped back, bleeding. Her ears folded against her wolf-head and her lips curled back, revealing her sharp white teeth. Her eyes blazed with anger.

"Why do you give a damn about the Nameless One? He has done nothing but resent and hate you ever since you two crossed paths."

"Because I am no longer fighting for just myself."

Noa's eyes turned blue and green, and soon the glow spread over her entire body. The ground began to shake, and the Bone King stepped back.

"Gaia, let loose your rage upon this fool." Noa whispered.

Great tree roots sprang from the ground and shot at the Bone King from all sides. Ever root hit its mark, and he was reduced to a pile of flesh and cloth.

"Noa! I need help!"

Noa turned around and shifted to her lupine form. She bounded over to Yugi's side in one simple leap, reverting to homid (human) form.

"What is this? Is this why he isn't waking?" Yugi asked, pointing to a line of the dried liquid that was tracing from his mouth to his chin.

Noa cupped Yami's face in her hands and licked a bit of the liquid. Yami began to stir.

"Something..." She muttered.

She licked the rest of the red from Yami's face, just as he came too.

"Whaaa?"

"Nothing." Yugi said, having had no luck trying to get the chain loose.

Noa began inspecting the symbols. Yami turned bright red, not exactly wanting her to be looking him over whilst he was slightly naked. Noa stopped, but then suddenly grabbed his knees and looked at the inside of his thigh. Her eyes widened for a moment before they darkened with anger.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Noa grabbed Yami by the neck and shoved him back against the spire.

"I read wrong. You're a soul doll..." She hissed.

"What! Noa!" Yugi cried in confusion.

"This isn't Yami. That damned Bone King isn't dead."

"What do you mean!"

"He locked Yami inside so he could take over. Yami is trapped..."

389284923890432390

Chapter end!

Ph34r...


	7. For the Grace of Gaia

Laughing in the Dark

And here it is.

The seventh chapter.

PH34R!

Yugi is on his own for once!

This will be good.

Let me put in some random song lyrics that have nothing to do with the actual story!

One day the whole world looks

Like an open page

You've been dancing as fast as you can

With a smile on your face

And the earth and the sky they open together

To carry me away as light as a feather

Chase the clouds from the ground

In the big blue sky

Don't want to watch it all go by

So I'm gonna fly

Completely random.

But here we go.

Soul Room stuff _is in italics_

398120948230784928174128974

Laughing in the Dark

For the Grace of Gaia

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away_

"He's trapped? Where? How?" Yugi asked frantically.

"That can't be. I'm right here." Yami said. Noa grinned.

"You know him that well don't you? Then let me ask some questions."

Noa sat back, readying herself.

"What is my tribe?"

"Silent Fury."

"My auspice?"

"Full moon."

"Role?"

"Seer."

"What is the color of Yugi's bedroom?"

"Um..."

Noa grinned. The Bone King didn't know personal details. With this proving it, she was ready. She turned to Yugi after she bound Yami's body tighter to the spire.

"Yugi, can you get into his head?" She asked.

"I can get into his soul room."

"Good enough. You're gonna have to get in there and save him. I can't help you on this." Noa realized that he'd be on his own after she had said it, and her ears drooped.

Yugi gave her a thumbs-up and closed his eyes.

_Yugi opened his eyes to find himself within his own soul room. He flung open the door and ran across the hall to Yami's. The door wasn't locked, but Yugi still had a tough time opening it. Once it was open, he gasped. _

_This great black cloaked demon was pointing the tip of his pike at Yami's throat. Yami's twin blades lay halfway across the room, making it impossible for him to defend himself. Yami was trying to push himself off of the floor, but the pike aimed at his jugular was preventing that. There was a puddle of black blood near the demon's feet, indicating that Yami had made contact, but the growing pool of red blood suggested that it was not without a cost. _

"_Yami!" Yugi shouted. The two turned to him._

"_No! Yugi! Get out of here!" Yami shouted before the opposing end of the pike batted him into the wall. There was a spray of blood and a cry of pain from Yami's mouth before he fell to the ground and struggled to stand. His legs gave out from under him and he fell face-first into his own blood. _

"_Yami!" _

_Yugi ran to his dark self who was still struggling to stand. Yugi looked around, praying that he would see Noa standing there and waiting for a chance to hurl all the power of the Chrinos form at this demon. But there was no one there. He was on his own. _

_The demon glared down at them._

"_Fool. Do you think that this adjustment would save you? I am the bane of all existence! The earth trembles under my feet! Do you think that you could do anything to stop me!" _

_Yugi saw the pike flying towards him. He held the injured body of his other tightly, cringing and closing his eyes. _

_There was a flash of light that lit his eyelids. He opened his eyes to see a woman standing, pike in hand. She crushed it and looked at the demon. _

_She was no shorter than said demon. Her body was pale and glowing. She wore a skirt made of weeping willow branches, and the branches seemed to be actually coming from her skin. Her shirt was made of fish scales, and it likewise seemed to actually grow from her body. She had two great wings, neither bird nor bat nor butterfly nor dragon. They seemed to be all of these. Her hair was long and silvery-blue, blowing freely around her face. Her eyes were deep green. _

"_You dare to try to take a body that is under my care?" The woman asked, voice speaking like the ocean when it was growing mad with storm. _

"_This body is not under your care! It is mine by right! He has the marks! I have claimed him!" The demon shouted. _

"_Both this body and its counterpart were under the care of one of my children, you had no right to them." _

"_Noa is a useless wolf-whore! She is not one of your children!" _

_The woman's body changed from silvery-blue to the angered reds and oranges of a volcano. _

"_All werewolves are my children, no matter who." _

_The demon lunged at the woman, who drover her hand through the demon's chest. It screamed before vanishing into nothing. The woman's body returned to the blue-silver and turned to Yugi and Yami. _

_With one flick of her hand, Yami's wounds closed and the healing process could begin. _

"_You both will be safe now, my children." The woman said._

"_Gaia..." Yugi whispered before the woman vanished. _

902384092384923889237192873412

Almost done!

Gaia!


	8. The End of Battles

Laughing in the Dark

And the end

And explanations

All is well

Right?

So in the end...

I'm back to doing Yugioh,

After a slight break

I'll be constantly fluctuation between Zelda and YGO

But I'm finishing this fic!

All rejoice!

Mew!

There are wolves in the walls

But that will be a fic for another time!

Hope you enjoyed the fic thus far

Sayonara for now!

4902893825957395721084434

Laughing in the Dark

The End of the Battles

_And so they linked their hands and danced_

_Round in circles and in rows_

_And so the journey of the night descends_

_When all the shades are gone_

When Yugi and Yami awoke, they were back at home. Noa had packed up her borrowed blades to return them to the shop. She was ready to leave them, to move on to the next frontier. She stopped when she heard them come to the doorway.

"Come to see me off? Or to make me stay?" She asked, closing her eyes briefly before turning to them.

"I have a few unanswered questions." Yami said.

"Shoot."

"What happened in the past to make you seek redemption?"

Noa threw her head back and laughed. She could see this question coming. The Bone King probably slipped something to make them question her.

"I slaughtered innocents." She said, almost like she was talking about a movie instead of her past deeds.

A silence fell over them, like everyone was in shock. Yugi exploded into questions and frantic expression. Yami's hand flew to his head, as if he could see the performance of dancing blood and bones and flesh as the great Chrinos of Noa cavorted through them in a whirl of rage. Noa silenced the questions and spoke.

"I was young, tempted by the darker side of the spiritual world. I killed them, having been told that they would make be stronger. But instead, they made me crazed. When I came around, I sought redemption for my sins. Then I found you."

"But why..."

"Why did I hate you at first? I saw much of the old me in you."

Noa picked up the case of knives and turned to the door.

"I must leave now. I'm still seeking salvation for the sins I have committed." She said before leaving.

Yugi turned to Yami.

"I hope she finds what she seeks." Yugi said.

"As do I."

The two stared out at the crescent moon that night, and in the twilight of their dreams, they saw Noa once again.

09238034257957293873192847345

Short, but an end!

Bye!


End file.
